Influenza is a major respiratory disease in some mammals including horses and is responsible for substantial morbidity and economic losses each year. In addition, influenza virus infections can cause severe systemic disease in some avian species, leading to death. The segmented nature of the influenza virus genome allows for reassortment of segments during virus replication in cells infected with two or more influenza viruses. The reassortment of segments, combined with genetic mutation and drift, can give rise to a myriad of divergent strains of influenza virus over time. The new strains exhibit antigenic variation in their hemagglutinin (HA) and/or neuraminidase (NA) proteins, and in particular the gene coding for the HA protein has a high rate of variability. The predominant current practice for the prevention of flu is vaccination. Most commonly, whole virus vaccines are used. As the influenza HA protein is the major target antigen for the protective immune responses of a host to the virus and is highly variable, the isolation of influenza virus and the identification and characterization of the HA antigen in viruses associated with recent outbreaks is important for vaccine production. Based on prevalence and prediction, a vaccine is designed to stimulate a protective immune response against the predominant and expected influenza virus strains (Park et al., 2004).
There are three general types of influenza viruses, Type A, Type B and Type C, which are defined by the absence of serological crossreactivity between their internal proteins. Influenza Type A viruses are further classified into subtypes based on antigenic and genetic differences of their glycoproteins, the HA and NA proteins. All the known HA and NA subtypes (H1 to H15 and N1 to N9) have been isolated from aquatic birds, which are though to act as a natural reservoir for influenza. The H1N1 “swine flu” virus has recently been declared to be a pandemic. While this virus may be less virulent than some circulating influenza viruses in certain populations, it is ubiquitous and has become the subject of significant public health efforts. Unfortunately, this virus appears to be less amenable than other viruses to high titer productions which may lead to challenges in vacine manufacture.